Yo Quisiera
by Super Magical Mushrooms
Summary: Lily y James se convierten en muy buenos amigos, pero una carta lo cambiara todo.


Disclaimer: pues lo de siempre, nada esto es mío (por desgracia) y no soy Rowling, no me gano nada así que lo hago por pura diversión.

Hola a todos, pues la verdad es que es el primer fic que escribo, y estoy un poco nerviosa, no me animaba a subirlo, pero bueno aquí esta espero y les agrade, le eche muchas ganas, pero sin más rollos los dejo con el primer capi.

Era una noche de el mes de octubre, un chico de cabello oscuro alborotado y preciosos ojos castaños de largas pestañas, cubiertos por unas gafas redondas que responde al nombre de James Potter se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor sentado en su butaca favorita ya que estaba cerca del fuego y se preguntaba en donde estaría su pelirroja preferida¿que estaría haciendo o con quien se encontraría Lily Evans en ese momento? Seguramente debe de estar con él, pensó el chico amargamente, con Abberline, su novio en ese momento, un chico de estatura media, tez blanca y cabello castaño claro, su mayor atractivo eran sus ojos verdes y el hecho de ser el capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, pero para James no era otra cosa mas que un niño engreído y bastante egocéntrico, (n/a¿ no se mordió un poquito la lengua?) además de que engañaba a Lily con cuanto individuo de cromosomas XX se le ponía enfrente, pero ella o no se daba cuenta o no lo quería aceptar, mas bien lo segundo, pero James había decidido no meterse mas en la relación y apoyar en todo a su gran amiga Lily, ya que desgraciadamente para el, ella solo lo veía como su mejor amigo, aquel al que le contaba todas sus tristezas y alegrías, el que siempre estaba a su lado cuando ella tenia una discusión con su novio o cuando le llegaba algún rumor acerca de que Brian le era infiel, estaba ahí para apoyarla y se moría de coraje que después de todo lo que el estúpido de su novio le hacia, con 4 palabras que le dijera ella le perdonaba todo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido que produce el retrato de la señora gorda al abrirse por el que entraban sus mejores amigos: Sirius Black un chico muy atractivo de ojos grises y cabello oscuro que renegaba de su familia por aquello de la pureza de sangre, eran inseparables y estaban tan compenetrados que parecía que se leían la mente. Remus Lupin. De carácter tranquilo y apariencia frágil, dueño de unos hermosos pero misteriosos ojos miel y su rostro era enmarcado por cabello lacio de color castaño claro, este chico para su desgracia era licántropo, así que eso lo hacia parecer cansado la mayor parte de el tiempo, pero sobre todo los días posteriores a la luna llena y por ultimo (n/a: y el menos importante) Peter Pettigrew. Un joven de pequeña estatura con el cabello castaño oscuro que lo llevaba muy corto, sus rasgos recordaban a un roedor y frecuentemente era el blanco de las bromas de Sirius y James por la poca habilidad (bueno más bien torpeza) a la hora de realizar cualquier hechizo.

Eran conocidos como los merodeadores y eran un grupo muy popular en el colegio, todas las chicas querían salir con alguno de ellos aunque Peter era el menos asediado

–Prongs hubieras muerto al ver la cara de Snapy en la cena cuando le comenzó a crecer el cabello hasta llegar a la altura de la mesa de los profesores, con la grasa que soltaba nos hubiéramos ahogado- y Black soltó una gran carcajada pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo no le prestaba la menor atención –gracias por escucharme, no esperaba menos de ti –declaro en tono ofendido

–eh? Exclamo James bastante distraído

– ¿Que te pasa James?– pregunto Remus al sentarse a su lado –hace días que andas bastante raro, no eres el mismo y ya ni siquiera te emociona hacer bromas a Snape.

–a lo mejor es que esta madurando –dijo Peter

En ese momento todos se voltearon a ver entre si y soltaron una carcajada, ya que como lo decían en su libro sagrado regla num. 12 "un merodeador nunca debe de madurar" y es que según ellos eso terminaba con la diversión.

Justo en ese momento entro a la sala común una chica alta de cabello rubio cenizo y rizado, dueña de unos penetrantes ojos azules que recordaban el color del mar a media noche, ella era la mejor amiga de Lily, la conoció cuando estaban en Flourish y Blotts ya que ambas eran grandes devoradoras de libros y así empezó su amistad.

–¿Han visto a Lily?- pregunto preocupada la joven

–No Hewitt no la hemos visto ¿por?– le contesto cortantemente Sirius, el motivo de ese mal rollo es que a finales de quinto año habian salido un par de veces lo que Sirius denominaba un free y Marianne un noviazgo, así que por los diferentes puntos de vista y por la intromisión de otras chicas en la "relación" (o lo que fuera) lo dejaron, pero no quedaron precisamente como amigos.

–No es necesario que seas tan malviajado conmigo Black

–Y dices que yo soy malviajado? Cuando tu me has dicho de todo menos te quiero- reclamo Sirius con un dejo de rabia en su voz

–Pues si lo he hecho es por que te lo mereces –exclamo Marianne ofendida

–Yo no me lo merezco, me he portado demasiado bien contigo después de tod...

–Silencio los dos –grito James bastante exasperado –estoy harto de sus continuas peleas

Marianne, Sirius, Remus y Peter lo voltearon a ver como diciendo "ni te quejes que tu con Lily estabas igual"

–que pasa con Lily?– pregunto tranquilamente Remus, tratando de volver al tema principal

–pues pasa que no la encuentro, la busque por todo el castillo pero no hay señales de ella.

–ya buscaste en la biblioteca –se aventuro a decir Peter

–Peter – le respondió Marianne como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño que las manzanas son rojas y el cielo es azul –es el primer lugar al que fui

–En el baño de los prefectos – cuestiono Sirius

–No puede estar allí –respondió Remus y todos lo miraron expectantes – ya que Dumbledore cambio la contraseña pero aun no nos la dice.

–ahhhh exclamaron todos y cayeron en cuenta que James estaba muy serio y es que tratándose de Lily era hora que estuviera histérico

–en donde crees que esta Lily, Potter? Inquirió Marianne

–Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea –mintió con mucha convicción –creo que me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos. Y así sin más comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos.

La verdad es que si sabia en donde se encontraba Lily, ya que era su lugar favorito de todo el castillo y también presentía por que estaba allí, pero había algo en su mente que le decía que no fuera con ella, ya que podía arruinar las cosas.

Mientras subía lentamente los escalones recordaba como comenzó su genial amistad con Lilian Evans, fue a principios de sexto año, ya que antes James la acosaba por todos los rincones de el castillo y es que desde que la vio por primera vez en el anden 9 y ¾ con esa expresión de temor pero a la vez de curiosidad en su rostro le gusto, le pareció una chica muy linda que seguramente debía ser muy dulce, pero después cuando la empezó a tratar (n/a: mas bien a acosar) descubrió que tenia muchísimo carácter, que ella era única, y pues eso obviamente le fascino ya que la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts suspiraban por el y casi le rogaban que saliera con ellas, pero Evans no, incluso lo ignoraba y si trataba de ser amable con ella la chica le contestaba de manera cortante o lo evitaba, por lo que a James, aunado a que le parecía muy bonita, la chica se convirtió en un reto.

Discutían casi todos los días pero sus peleas no llegaban a extremos inusitados, bueno aunque había sus excepciones, como aquella cuando estaban en quinto curso en la que Lily salio en defensa de Snape y solo logro que James lo odiara más y el resultado de la pelea fue Snivellus mostrando los calzoncillos y en el suelo.

Pero cuando regresaron al colegio para el sexto curso las cosas habían cambiado, no se hicieron grandes amigos a la primera pero se trataban con respeto y se toleraban, conversaban (como gente civilizada) en algunas ocasiones ya fuera antes de clases, durante el desayuno en el gran comedor, al atardecer en la sala común mientras repasaban los apuntes de transformaciones e incluso en las visitas a Hogsmeade, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos y para mediados del sexto curso se habían convertido en los mejores amigos y se tenían tanta confianza que se contaban todo.

Con ese recuerdo llego a su habitación y estaba sacando su pijama debatiéndose entre el deseo de ir inmediatamente con ella y acompañarla como su gran amigo que era (sintió que un cubo de agua helada bajaba lentamente por su estomago) o quedarse en su cama y padecer de insomnio ya que por mas que se engañara a si mismo no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que viera a Lily y la pudiera consolar, por lo que impulsivamente tomo su capa de invisibilidad ya que no quería que nadie lo viera y se dirigió a la salida de el retrato, mientras pasaba al lado de sus amigos le causo gracia que Sirius y Marianne seguían discutiendo.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia la escalera que conducía a la torre de astronomía (ese era el lugar favorito de Lily) pensaba en el motivo de que Lily estuviera allí ya que solo acudía a ese sitio cuando se sentía triste y quería estar sola y también se preguntaba por que Brian Abberline era así con ella¿que no se daba cuenta que a su lado tenia a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo? Si James estuviera en su lugar no la dejaría aunque le hicieran 1000 crucios seguidos, era la chica de sus sueños, el amor de su vida, pero desgraciadamente no era correspondido ya que ella solo lo veía como un amigo.

Cuando por fin llego a la torre y la vio sentada en el piso llorando y con sus manos tapando su cara, su hermoso cabello pelirrojo le ondeaba suavemente por acción del viento lo comprendió todo, Brian había terminado con ella, la dejo por otra chica¿por cual? Era difícil esa pregunta ya que tenia bastantes "amigas" pero a eso James no le importaba, para el lo único era su pelirroja, le partía el corazón verla sufrir así que se acerco a ella para consolarla.

–Lily – la llamo suavemente

Ella levanto su cara y sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que en otras ocasiones eran alegres ahora estaban tristes, mostraban el cansancio de tanto llorar.

––¿Qué haces aquí James? –pregunto la joven con voz quebrada

–Vine a ver como estas¿que pasa corazón? –le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

–James –exclamo Lily y se aferro a su pecho, comenzó a sollozar –Brian me dejo por Camile Olsdal –y su llanto se hizo mas fuerte

–Tranquila Lily –le dijo James de forma calmada, pero por un lado sentía como un latigazo en el corazón por ver a su pelirroja triste y por otro sentia una rabia enorme hacia Abberline –la verdad es que no merece que llores por el después de todo lo que te hizo, mas bien no te merece, eres demasiado para el

–Dices eso por que eres mi amigo –y viendo que el iba a protestar agrego –esta bien, pero aun así me duele, además de que me siento estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta de que no me quería y que me dejo por la persona mas idiota del universo.

–Te entiendo Lily –le dijo comprensivamente –así que cálmate un poco y ya no pienses mas en el, o al menos inténtalo –esto ultimo lo agrego al ver que la mirada de la pelirroja le decía que era imposible.

–además de que también me siento muy mal por que todo mundo me va a ver con lastima y…– pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por el chico

–olvídate de los demás y solo piensa en ti ¿si? –le dijo James levantándole la barbilla y mirándola directamente a los ojos –tu eres la persona mas maravillosa de el mundo, no te olvides de eso –y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

–¿James por qué haces esto?

–¿Hacer qué?

–Pues tratarme así, ayudarme aun y cuando nuestros antecedentes no son muy buenos que digamos –respondió Lily con una sonrisa tímida y fijo su vista en el suelo

–pues… –y James se quedo en silencio, pensando, –la verdad es que yo presentía que iba a llegar este momento así que hice algo para ti pero...–

–¿a si¿Y que es? –pregunto Lily con mucha curiosidad, ya estaba mas tranquila

James solo se limito a sacar un sobre de su túnica y se lo dio, Lily lo miraba expectante y una expresión de duda se cruzo por su rostro

–Es una carta para mi –exclamo sorprendida al ver su nombre escrito en tinta negra – ¿por que?

–Solo ábrela –le indico James con ternura –pensé que nunca te la iba a dar por que tengo miedo de que todo esto cambie –y su voz adquirió un tono inseguro –pero aun así me arriesgo –le dijo mas confiado

Lily lo miro extrañada, nunca había escuchado a James con un dejo de inseguridad en su voz, así que comenzó a abrir el sobre y se sorprendió a si misma al descubrir que le temblaban las manos, desdoblo la carta escrita con la letra infantil de James, lo que le causo ternura y comenzó a leer.

Lily:

Espero y no te moleste esta carta o cambie nuestra relación, pero algún día te lo tenia que decir, espero y me comprendas.

Soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lagrimas de amores perdidos, te recargas en mi hombro tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio. Y me dices porqué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo, me pides mil consejos para protegerte de tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido.

lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por que tu te desvelas y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos, yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada.

Y yo no se que hacer si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, quisiera decirte lo que yo siento pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre.

Atte.

James Potter.

Lily al terminar de leer se quedo en shock, no podía creer que James le hubiera escrito esa carta. Antes de que fueran amigos y el le pedía salir o le decía que le gustaba ella lo trataba muy mal, lo odiaba por que pensaba que con lo arrogante que era (n/a: aun lo es, un poquito pero se le perdona) solo lo hacia por capricho o por que se quería burlar de ella, pero nunca pensó que fuera cierto.

James noto la conmoción de Lily y pensó que estaba molesta y que en cualquier momento le iba a reclamar por lo que decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, no quería que le dijera que lo odiaba (como en los viejos tiempos) y así la perdería para siempre. Se estaba levantando para irse a la torre de Gryffindor cuando sintió que Lily le tiraba de la túnica, la volteo a ver y se encontró con una expresión de duda en su cara, lo que no le dio mucha confianza al chico.

–James no te vallas por favor –

–Pero… –exclamo el chico inseguro

–Por favor quédate un momento conmigo –esas palabras le devolvieron un poco la esperanza, así que volvió a tomar asiento.

–James gracias por la carta, la verdad es que me sorprendiste bastante, pero es que… pues yo… –Lily trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para no hacer sentir mal al pobre chico – yo no se que decir y de verdad es que yo… –se interrumpió la joven y se hizo un silencio que a James le pareció eterno –pues bueno yo estoy muy confundida, lo único que te pido es que me des tiempo ¿si, es lo único, por favor. Se levanto y se fue caminando muy aprisa, no quería ver a James, no sabia que quería hacer.

James se quedo sentado sin saber como reaccionar se sentía estúpido por haberse ilusionado, al fin le había dado la carta, en la que le declaraba todo lo que sentía por ella y se sentía muy mal por que Lily no sentía lo mismo que el además de que la presiono, cosa que siempre se prometió a si mismo no hacer, la quería demasiado, y así se quedo un buen rato, sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió que lo mejor era volver a su dormitorio, cogió la capa de invisibilidad rezando por que sus amigos no estuvieran despiertos ya que no quería hablar de ese tema, era demasiado doloroso en ese momento.

Al llegar a su cuarto, sus tres amigos estaban dormidos o al menos eso aparentaban, ya que cuando el abrió la puerta se apagaron unas velas y en su mente les agradeció que no le cuestionaran nada.

Al día siguiente fue el primero que se levanto ya que apenas si había dormido, se ducho, se vistió y bajo a la biblioteca para terminar su redacción de los Homúnculos, unos seres que son creados artificialmente por los magos transmutando elementos y acelerando los tiempos biológicos, para la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y como aun le quedaba tiempo fue a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio para tratar de despejar su mente y pensar con mas claridad. No sabia como comportarse con Lily, ni que decirle¡no sabia nada, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de los estudiantes entrando al gran comedor así que sin muchas ganas se encamino para allá, ya que tarde o temprano tendrá que afrontar esa situación además de que por algo estaba en Gryffindor. Al llegar a su mesa se sentó en el lugar que sus amigos le habían guardado, Sirius y Remus le dedicaron una mirada significativa, pero no le preguntaron nada ya que como ellos sabían James se los iba a contar mas tarde.

Por su parte Lily estaba leyendo "El Profeta", fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero su mente y su corazón estaban muy confundidos, no sabia como reaccionar con James así que decidió que el diera el primer paso, pero al percatarse de que ni siquiera la saludo se sintió pésimo, pensó que estaba enojado y trato de buscarle la mirada pero la esquivaba cosa que a Lily le deprimió bastante pero también le dio mucho coraje.

James pensó que Lily no quería saber nada de el y que estaba molesta, por eso evitaba verlo y fingía leer el periódico, lo cual le irrito muchísimo y se propuso que la iba a olvidar, costara lo que le costara.

Por la tarde cuando terminaron las clases los tres merodeadores se fueron a la sala común (Peter se quedo castigado con el profesor Langman que impartía pociones, por hacer estallar su cuarto caldero en ese curso) y estaban sentados haciendo su tarea en total silencio que fue interrumpido por Sirius

–Prongs nos vas a contar que paso con la pelirroja o nos vamos a tener que enterar por Alison Stewart (la Rita Skeeter de ese tiempo) –pregunto con tono herido

–Cálmate Sirius –le dijo Remus –el nos va a contar cuando quiera

–gracias Moony –le respondió James y le dedico una mirada molesta a su amigo de ojos grises, de ahí se dedico a contarles lo que había pasado, sin omitir ningún detalle, al terminar los tres se quedaron en silencio

–¿Y bien que piensan? –inquirió James, esperanzado de que sus amigos le dieran algún indicio de lo que le pasaba a su pelirroja

–Pues la verdad es que yo entiendo a Lily –expreso el merodeador de ojos miel por lo que se gano una mirada molesta de James y escéptica por parte de Padfoot – no me miren asi, lo que pasa es que esta confundida.

–Eso ya lo sabemos Moony –contesto Sirius con un gesto que denotaba aburrimiento –pero no es motivo para que se enoje con Prongs

–a lo mejor no esta enojada con el, solo que no sabe como reaccionar o yo que se –dijo Remus con paciencia infinita, preparándose para lo respuesta ofendida de James que nunca llego por que este se encontraba observando como Brian conversaba con Marianne – ¿que le dira Abberline a Hewitt? Exclamo James con tono borde.

–¿y a ti por que te preocupa con quien hable Marianne? Le dijo Sirius molesto

–¿Celoso pad? – y sin hacer caso de la expresión molesta de su amigo agregó –no le preocupa Marianne en si, a lo mejor Abberline le esta preguntando por Lily¿no es asi Prongs?

–si Remus, pero me hice el propósito de sacarla de mi mente y lo voy a lograr por lo que ya nada que tenga que ver con ella me interesa. Sus amigos le dedicaron una mirada de "también de ilusiones se vive" pero no le dijeron nada.

Por su parte Lily en cuanto llego a su dormitorio la noche anterior se desahogo con Marianne y esta le aconsejo que lo mejor que podría hacer estar sola por un tiempo mientras se aclaraba y que hablara con James y siguieran igual de amigos.

–sabes que a mi nunca me gusto Brian para ti, mi ojo interior me lo dijo, además, de que la carta de Potter es muy tierna – y soltó un gran suspiro.

–¿Black? – pregunto Lily con media sonrisa maliciosa

–mas quisiera el –contesto su amiga con un tono que no mostraba mucha convicción, pero no le dijo nada.

Así paso un mes, con Lily tratando de hablar con James, pero este si no la podía evitar era muy malviajado y le contestaba de manera cortante y aunque esto deprimió a Lily no la desanimo y trataba con mas frecuencia de encontrarse con el chico.

Dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad James estaba en el campo de Quidditch ya que había terminado su entrenamiento platicando con Sirius de la nueva Kite 472, la mejor escoba del mundo (en esa época) cuando fueron interrumpidos por Marianne.

–¿James podemos hablar? A solas –esto último lo recalco mientras miraba a Sirius directamente a los ojos

–Si Marianne vamos – y se disponía a subir a las gradas

–No mas bien el que se va soy yo, pero ten cuidado Prongs, ya sabes, no te vaya a querer tirar de las gradas y después diga que fue un accidente –dijo Sirius sin apartar la mirada de la chica que le dedico una mueca de rabia.

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo James tratando de cortar el mal rollo del ambiente, aun y cuando su amigo se había marchado.

–Pues me gustaría saber que tienes en contra de Lily –le cuestiono la chica en tono inocente, y noto que la mirada del chico se ensombreció

–Yo nada, es ella la que esta molesta conmigo, pero eso es algo que no me importa en absoluto –trato de decir James en forma tajante pero poco convincente

la verdad Potter es que no te creo, yo se que te mueres por Lily desde hace mucho tiempo, así que en un mes no la pudiste olvidar, además –continuo Marianne antes de que el chico la interrumpiera –ella no esta enojada contigo, eres tu el que lo esta con ella y me gustaría saber la razón

–pues si estoy molesto con ella por que no le importo que yo le declarara lo que siento por medio de la carta, además igual y regresa con Abberline – con esto se refería a dos semanas siguientes de la declaración (en ese momento se sintió un completo idiota) los había visto hablando en un aula vacía –así que haga lo que quiera con su vida, a mi me da igual

–¿Es por eso? –pues te enteras que Brian primero hablo conmigo para decirme que le ayudara para que pudiera volver con Lily, cosa a la que yo obviamente me negué y al no contar con nadie mas intentó directamente con ella, pero como era de esperarse, le dijo que en su vida se le volviera a acercar –todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que necesitó tomar aire al final, James la miro sorprendido, pero aun así le espetó –lo dices por que es tu amiga –

–Si lo digo por ella – eso el no se lo esperaba –pero también lo digo por ti, por que me encantaría que estuviera juntos y dejaran de comportarse como unos niños pequeños, así que ya sabes la verdad Potter, lo demás depende de ti –y la chica se dispuso a bajar las gradas cuando James la llamo

–Marianne –la aludida volteo –gracias, lo pensare, y la chica asintió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

En otro lado del castillo concretamente en el aula de runas antiguas, mientras Lily y Remus ayudaban a la profesora Genesser a acomodar en cajas el material que utilizaron en clase; la chica se sentía muy mal, esa mañana durante el desayuno James la ignoro olímpicamente y al recordarlo tuvo ganas de llorar, lo que Remus notó

–¿Lily te encuentras bien? Le pregunto su amigo

–si gracias Remus

–¿segura? Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí

En ese momento su compañera le hizo una señal de que salieran de allí y se metieron en el aula de encantamientos que estaba vacía.

–la verdad es que si me pasa algo, me siento muy mal por que ya no se que hacer con James, me ignora y cuando no lo hace es muy borde conmigo y lo peor es que no se que le hice para que se porte así y me gustaría arreglar las cosas con el.

–Tranquila Lily –el licántropo la abrazo y ella comenzó a sollozar –lo que te aconsejo es que hables con el, es un buen chico así que te entenderá, además el piensa que tu estas enojada con el –la chica iba a protestar que eso no era cierto pero su amigo se le adelanto – se que no es cierto, trata de arreglar las cosas con el, merecen estar juntos

–gracias Rem –le dijo al soltarse de el –eres el mejor, a lo que el chico hizo un gesto para restarle importancia –para eso están los amigos.

Lily le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras salía corriendo del aula, por lo que Celestina Warbeck la prefecta de Hufflepuff le quito varios puntos por provocar desorden en el pasillo, iba llegando a la puerta cuando choco con Sirius que le sonrió y le dijo –pelirroja James esta en las gradas, con suerte y lo alcanzas en el vestuario –y le dedico un guiño juguetón mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, lo cual Lily le agradeció. Llego a las gradas cuando James venia bajando...

–¿James podemos hablar? –le inquirió con un tono que demostraba tranquilidad, pero por el contrario el corazón parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo.

–pues si tu quieres –contesto Potter encogiéndose de hombros, Lily pensó que ya era algo, al menos no la ignoraba.

–mira James no quiero que me interrumpas ¿si? Primero que nada yo no estoy enojada contigo, al contrario eres tu, segundo no voy a volver con Brian en mi vida, tercero, el día que me entregaste la carta reacciones así por que estaba muy confundida pero ya aclare mis sentimientos y ya se lo que quiero –exclamo la chica, mirándolo de forma que el entendiera que era totalmente sincera.

James hizo ademán de levantarse, pero (nuevamente) Lily lo jalo de su túnica, pero aun así se quedo de pie. Miro fijamente a la chica que se mostraba expectante y le sonrió.

–esta bien, perdóname, no quería comportarme así pero me imagine que ya no me querías cerca, además cuando apenas iba a tratar de aproximarme a ti para aclarar las cosas te vi hablando con Abberline y me moleste ya que pensé que ibas a regresar con el, así que me aleje de ti, ya que pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer para olvidarte, pero me di cuenta que me es imposible.

–¿entonces ya esta aclarado el asunto? Pregunto Lily con media sonrisa

–Claro que si –le respondió el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ella, pero no sabia que hacer, por primera vez en su vida no sabia como reaccionar con una chica, pensó en Sirius, si se enteraba del comportamiento de su mejor amigo no iba a estar muy contento, que un merodeador tuviera ese tipo de dudas era apoteósico, por lo que una sonrisa fugaz cruzo su rostro.

–James –lo llamo débilmente Lily –en que piensas (n/a: justo ayer vi un programa en que decían que esta es una de las preguntas que odian los hombres, sorry pero me pareció lo mejor)

–En nada –dijo no muy convincente –en nada y en todo¿que va a pasar princesa?

–shhh, no pienses en eso ¿si?

Lily acerco su cara a la de el, lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a besarlo, primero suavemente, pero después el beso se fue intensificando, para terminar con un suave roce de labios, a lo que los dos sonrieron.

–James gracias por todo, la verdad es que a mi también me gustas pero no lo quería aceptar, primero tenia miedo de que solo te burlaras de mi y cuando empezamos a ser amigos mi temor era que no sintieras lo mismo que yo, que te alejaras de mi para siempre y no poder tenerte ni siquiera como amigo, además cuando comenzaste a salir con Carol Clayton decidí olvidarme de ti y se dio mi relación con Brian y pues le cogí cariño, pero mas bien fue como amigo, no era lo mismo que sentía por ti así que también quería pedirte disculpas por todas las veces que me porte borde contigo, la mayoría no te las merecías –al decir esto se sonrojo y fijo su mirada en el piso, por lo que James tomo su cara entre las manos e hizo que levantara la cabeza y lo viera directamente a los ojos

–eso ya es pasado, ahora lo que importa es el presente¿Qué va a pasar?

–pues me gustaría que empezáramos a salir ¿no? –Murmuro Lily completamente sonrojada –igual y acabamos siendo más que amigos.

–por mi genial, pero te refieres a salir los dos solos ¿a que si, sin Sirius ni Marianne.

–Obviamente Potter –contesto Lily con el mismo tono que utilizaba la Profesora Mcgonagall para explicar un ejercicio muy sencillo de la clase a Peter Y al ver la expresión ofendida de el rostro de James suavizo su voz y agrego –perdona era una broma, para recordar un poco los viejos tiempos. Pero James volvió a besarla muy suavemente y le pregunto

–¿esto va en serio?

–para mi si es muy serio, te quiero James.

Hasta aquí llega la primera entrega, en un principio pensé que solo iba a ser one shot, pero aun no lo tengo decidido aunque ustedes me pueden ayudar dejándome un rw, con solo 2 minutitos que se tomen de su tiempo y unas cuantas palabras me harían enormemente feliz, díganme si les gusto o no, si les pareció demasiado cursi (trate de no hacerlo asi) lo que ustedes quieran, por cierto la carta que le manda james a lily es una canción (aunque algunos ya pudieron darse cuenta) es de un grupo mexicano llamado Reik y aunque no es el tipo de música que me gusta, me agrada lo que dice la canción y la primera vez que la escuche me gusto para incluirla en un fic.

Bueno ya no los aburro con mis rollos, espero rw please!

Besos

Miss Molko


End file.
